Cherry Coke
by Lloyd Garmaderp
Summary: Kai and Lloyd decide to hang out together, and things get a little more than friendly.


_Kai/Lloyd, T, there's a makeout between two guys. Mostly fluffy. Post final battle, Lloyd is living with his family (Garmadon, Misako, and Wu) and the others all went back home. The title doesn't seem like it makes sense but trust me it will once you read the fic._

* * *

There was a ringing noise and the drowsy blond boy reached for his phone. The screen read, '1 new text message'. He opened it and yawned slightly as he read it. It was from Kai. He smiled.

[txt] hey Lloyd, what's up? Miss you. Haven't seen you around lately. Wanna come hang out?

He thought for a moment before replying.

[txt] hey! Sorry yes it's been too long. Miss you too. Sure!

[txt] great! You can come over w/ever you're ready

[txt] okay, be there soon!

He stood up and looked at himself. He shrugged. Well, he didn't have to look amazing or anything. He pulled on a sweatshirt, tightened his yoga pants (they'd loosened and fallen down a bit during his nap), and ran a comb through his hair. Then he grabbed his phone and headed out the door. "Dad, I'm going to hang out with Kai, be back soon!" He called.

"Just come back in time for dinner," Garmadon replied, "Or at least text us if you decide to spend the night or anything."

"Sure," Lloyd nodded and took off. Kai's place wasn't exactly close. Kai had moved back to the small village he'd lived in before becoming a ninja, and it was quite a distance from Ninjago City, where he lived with his family. Luckily, he had a dragon, so it was a fast trip. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Nya.

"Oh, hi, Lloyd! Kai told me he was expecting you. You got here fast." She smiled.

"I flew." Lloyd explained, gesturing to Ultra-Dragon behind him. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved aside. Inside, Kai was sitting on the couch, drinking a soda. He smiled when he saw Lloyd and stood up. "You're here already!"

"Uh-huh." Lloyd grinned and walked over to sit beside Kai. "So what do you wanna do?"

Kai shrugged. "Video games?"

"Awesome." Lloyd raised his hand to high-five Kai.

Kai grabbed a few video game boxes. "So, I got racing games, fighting games, co-op games…"

"Racing, I can kick your butt in that game," Lloyd gestured to one of the games.

"You wish," Kai laughed, putting the game into the system, grabbing two controllers and handing one to Lloyd. "I kick your butt every time, and you know it."

Nya walked into her room. "I'll be in here if you boys need me," She called to them before closing her door.

"Okay!" Lloyd called back.

Kai laughed and passed right by Lloyd. "Eat my dust!"

"HEY!" Lloyd said, pretending to be angry with Kai for that. "Oh, no you don't!"

The gaming session lasted about an hour before they got bored. Lloyd leaned against Kai and mumbled, "Y'know, your text woke me up from a nap. Glad it did, though. This was fun so far."

"Are you still tired?" Kai asked.

"Mmhmm," Lloyd smiled. "Kinda."

"I'm fine with it if you wanna just sleep here for a bit." Kai said. "I'm kinda tired, too. When we wake up, we can play more if you want."

"No, thanks, I'm good." Lloyd opened his eyes and looked up at Kai, smiling.

Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair. "It's up to you," He said.

"You smell like soda." Lloyd commented suddenly.

"What?" Kai laughed. "Well, I was drinking soda."

"Uh-huh. Cola? Cherry. I can tell." Lloyd said. "I think you spilled a little on your shirt or something."

"Yeah." Kai shrugged. "I didn't really care, I mean, this is my relax at home shirt."

Lloyd grinned. "I wonder if you taste like cherry cola?"

"What?" Kai looked at Lloyd like he wasn't sure he'd really heard that.

"You heard me." Lloyd said. "I wanna know if you taste like cherry cola."

"You mean, like… you wanna kiss?" Kai asked.

"Yep." Lloyd sat up straighter and looked the red ninja in the eyes. "Well, and no. I don't wanna 'kiss'. I wanna really kiss."

Kai's face went red. "Uh…"

"Aw, come on," Lloyd poked Kai. "I'm curious."

Kai nodded. "Fine," He said, "But this stays a secret, okay? Between me and you. You won't tell anyone?"

"Deal," Lloyd said, then without any hesitation, he pressed his lips against Kai's.

Kai smiled against Lloyd's lips. Honestly, he'd kind of wanted to do this for a while, but he was glad Lloyd had been the one who asked. He felt Lloyd's tongue on his lips and opened his mouth. Lloyd grinned and pressed himself up against Kai as they made out. He felt Kai bite down a little on his lip and he bit back. It started to get a bit competitive, both of them trying to be the one more in charge.

When Lloyd pulled away, he grinned and said, "Yep."

"Yep what?" Kai asked.

"You taste like cherry cola," Lloyd said.

"You taste kind of like… raspberry gum." Kai replied.

Lloyd started laughing. "I… hah! I can't believe we really just… hahahaha!"

At that moment Nya walked down and saw Lloyd laughing and Kai blushing, looking confused and a bit dazed. "What did I miss?" She asked teasingly.

"Nothing," They both said at once.

She smiled. "Whatever you say."

Lloyd grinned at Kai and started laughing again. "We have to do this again sometime."

"Uh… yeah."


End file.
